


Love Letter

by chameleontattoos



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, POV Kibana | Raihan, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleontattoos/pseuds/chameleontattoos
Summary: RaihanlikesMatteo’s manager. Like,reallylikes her. In the rom-com, heart-eyes, lie-awake-at-night-thinking-too-hard sort of way.It's not a problem—gods, no. It's theoppositeof a problem.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing Lottie!! My SWSH OC who kisses Raihan (eventually).

Raihan _likes_ Matteo’s manager. Like, _really_ likes her. In the rom-com, heart-eyes, lie-awake-at-night-thinking-too-hard sort of way.

It's not a problem—gods, no. It's the _opposite_ of a problem. It's—Lottie is an _incredible_ woman. She's got a head for numbers like few others have, and can smell bullshit from miles away. Sharp as anything. Absolutely an asset to anyone lucky enough to work with her.

Here's the thing, though. Raihan might be _The_ Raihan, Tamer of Dragons, Lord of Hammerlocke Castle, He Who Is Verified on Every Single Social Media Platform, but—

But Lottie is fucking _gorgeous_. And witty, and funny, and thoughtful, and Raihan is _the man_ , but he's also just _a man_ , and sometimes he just can't _handle_ how attracted to her he is. If he wasn’t so practiced at having a one-liner worthy of a pull-quote ready at a moment’s notice, he’d be screwed.

He's come close to doing himself a mischief more than once. Last presser, she'd been at Matteo's shoulder just like always, and she'd been wearing this little gold and red number that almost had him spitting bubbly all down himself the moment he saw her.

Her _legs_ in that dress.

The problem is, he can’t _do_ anything about it.

But Raihan is a glutton for punishment, or something.

**_Raihan  
>hey, Trouble  
>Matteo passed on that invite to that thing, yeah?_ **

He lets his phone float beside him while he waits for her to respond, leaning back in his desk chair and opening _training_plan.doc_ on his computer. There’s no such thing as being overprepared for someone in his lofty position.

It takes a few minutes; she must be in the middle of something.

**_Lottie  
>he might have  
>and i can’t help but notice that this little ticket doesn’t say PRESS PASS  
>you used your dragon master privileges to get me put in gold class again, didn’t you?_ **

Raihan grins guiltily at Rotom’s illuminated screen.

**_Raihan  
>if i say yes, will you still come?_ **

**_Lottie  
>LOL  
>yeah, of course  
>guess i’ll have to make sure i look my best  
>just for you :3c_ **

She’s going to kill him one day. He knows that she knows what she’s doing, as well.

Honestly, if Lottie doesn’t end him herself, the fact that he can’t ask her out properly will do the job for her.

Don’t get him wrong, he wants to— _gods_ , does he want to. But he can’t. He’s a gym leader, and she manages one of the strongest contenders for this season’s Championship title. As good as it would definitely be to hold her hand and kiss her ( _fuck_ , he wants to kiss her _so much_ ) in public, it wouldn’t be fair to Matteo. The amount of bad press the kid would get once the gossip mags started running pieces about Lottie exchanging _favours_ for his success—press that would _completely_ ignore the fact that he’s a natural performer and an extremely hard-working trainer in his own right—would ruin him.

So, finagling Lottie onto the A-list for this gala or that gala is as good as Raihan is going to get for now. He still gets to _see_ her—see her shine and make her laugh and watch her glide around schmoozing people while wearing dresses that make his mouth water—it’s just… not _quite_ as romantic as it could be.

It’s alright, though. She’s worth waiting for.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt "love letter" from [this](https://sidereallife.com/bullet-journal-doodle-challenge-for-february/) challenge list, because flirtatious text messages are little love notes too!!
> 
> As always, come chat on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/solarfruit)!!


End file.
